Made for you
by 7leo13
Summary: A mas de la mitad del viaje por la region sinnoh, Ash, Dawn y Brock toman un desvio hacia una isla misteriosa donde se llevara acabo un torneo especial, lideres de gimnasio de todas las regiones seran invitados,entre uno de ellos Misty de Cerulean City...


_**Welcome**__**_ t_**__**o my life**_

Ash despertó, miro a su alrededor preguntándose como siempre en donde se encontraría pues su estilo de vida le había enseñado que nunca se podría saber en que parte del mundo comenzaría la siguiente aventura, miro a su alrededor y observo la gran habitación bien amueblada, y a Pikachu que dormía a su lado sobre una gran y esponjosa almohada, entonces recordó que esa vez se habían quedado en un hotel a pasar la noche, en este momento se encontraban en el Grand Lake Hotel, bostezando miro a la cama que estaba en la misma habitación, en ella se encontraba Brok que estaba profundamente dormido, Ash se sentía realmente recuperado por descansar de vez en cuando en una cama suave, aunque el chico estaba echo para la aventura, también se llegaba a aburrir de dormir sobre el suelo en su sleeping, con nuevas energías Ash se dispuso a comenzar su día, así que se levanto, y fue al baño a darse una ducha.

Mientras Brock y Ash desayunaban en el café del hotel, comentaban sus recientes aventuras en el pueblo de las hojas gemelas (el pueblo de Dawn).

-Y hablando de ella ¿Por qué no ha bajado a desayunar…?

-Tal vez se esté arreglando-respondió Brock

-Pika... Pikaaa.-agrego razonablemente el pokemon amarillo mientras comía un enorme panqueque.

Justo cuando Ash estaba pensando en lo complicadas que eran las mujeres, Dawn apareció totalmente limpia y con el cabello un poco húmedo.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Sabes Ash las chicas siempre tardamos para vernos bonitas.-Dawn estaba muy alegre mirando al chico.

-Mmmm, Misty nunca fue como tu... ella era mucho mas practica…-

-¿Misty?... ¿Quién es Misty?

-Una Líder de Gimnasio que esta en ciudad Celeste y que alguna vez estuvo con nosotros viajando como haces tu ahora, pero por que la recordaste ahora Ash?

-No lo se simplemente pensé en ella, a veces la extraño…-Ash se quedo sinceramente confundido por el repentino recuerdo de la peli naranja.

-Como sea… ¿a dónde iremos hoy?-Interrumpió Dawn los pensamientos del niño.

-Estaba pensando en ir por los alrededores a ver si encontramos entrenadores fuertes para ganar algo de dinero-Ash miro preocupado su cartera, últimamente habían estado metidos en el bosque viviendo de las reservas de Brock, y al llegar a la ciudad, el castaño reabasteció las provisiones con el dinero de Ash y el suyo, no le habían pedido dinero a Dawn pues según ella había olvidado pedir dinero a su madre, y en las batallas pokemon no ganaba demasiado dinero pues como era nueva en esto de ser entrenadora, no podía apostar demasiado.

-Si es buena idea…

-No, la verdad no creo que sea muy aconsejable salir a buscar pelea… me suena de muy mal gusto- Brock se quedo mirando a Ash de manera estricta.

-Pues a mi tampoco me gusta la idea pero… si no gano un poco de dinero…- dejo que el silencio acabara la frase.

-¡Pues yo te acompaño!... ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar coger algo de dinero en casa…?- Dawn se veía realmente apenada.

-No te preocupes Dawn, en unas pocas batallas tendremos mas que suficiente, ¿verdad Pikachu?-

-Pikaaaa- respondió animado el pokemon mientras subía al hombro de su entrenador.

La chica dejo escapar una sonrisa siempre que Ash decía algo así, a ella le daba la sensación de que nada podría salir mal.

-Pues yo me quedo un rato aquí- Brock revisaba un pequeño cuadernito- quiero preparar algunas nuevas recetas para la comida de los pokémons, ahora que de nuevo tengo ingredientes suficientes, así que vallan ustedes, pero no se metan en líos ¿vale?

Cuando terminaron de comer Brock se dirigió a la cocina del hotel con la intención de pedir prestado el lugar y los utensilios de cocina, así que Ash y Dawn, salieron rumbo ala Ruta 222, mientras caminaban Ash estiro los brazos desperezándose, mientras Pikachu y Piplup jugaban a hacer carreras, de un lado tenían una tupida grass zone y del otro una enorme ladera que terminaba en una costa, Dawn miraba fijamente la lejana playa, y aunque apenas distinguía el mar a esa distancia, ella ya podía sentir la fresca brisa marina, debía ser muy hermoso caminar por la arena, mientras atardecía a lado de As… del chico que te gustaba, Dawn se rio de ella misma por ser tan romántica e idílica, pero que podía hacer así era ella tierna y romántica, en especial cuando pensaba en cierto chico de cabello negro.

Estaba tan entretenida observado el horizonte, que la chica tropezó con una pequeña roca, precipitándose hacia el suelo, fue tan rápido que la niña no pudo reaccionar, pero antes de golpearse con la dura tierra, unos brazos la sujetaron fuertemente de la cintura…

Ash la había abrazado, y ahora la apretó contra el para evitar que ella cayera, así que Dawn quedo de pie con Ash a sus espaldas sujetándola por el talle de su delgada cintura, un escalofrió recorrió la piel de la joven coordinadora, y ella sabia que no era por la fría brisa que soplaba.

-¿Estas bien?-Ash le pregunto acercando su rostro al de la joven sinceramente preocupado.

Dawn sintió que su rostro se encendía, así que se alejó de su amigo rápidamente, evitando la mirada del joven.

-Si estoy bien… gracias

-¡Que bien! Pero deberías tener mas cuidado… -Ash sonrió totalmente ajeno a lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Piii…plup?- el pequeño pingüino miro preocupado a su maestra

-Estoy bien Piplup- la chica recobro su animo alegre y continuaron caminando hasta donde el camino describía una curva, ese ultimo tramo lo hicieron corriendo por incitación de Pikachu.

Así llegaron unos escalones que los dirigirían a la playa, estaban apunto de bajarlos, cuando un chico vestido con un traje blanco, y el cabello de un purpura intenso, llamo su atención pues se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos, cuando estaba lo bastante cerca, con una mirada de prepotencia se quedo observando al pelinegro.

-¿Que piensan que están haciendo?, ¿Quién les dio permiso de usar esas escaleras?-el chico sonreía presuntuosamente, esta vez su atención estaba posada en el cuerpo de Dawn, mas específicamente en las piernas cubiertas por su pequeña falda rosa.

Dawn se sintió rara de que aquel chico que era claramente mayor que ellos la mirara de ese modo, instintivamente se protegió detrás de Ash, sujetando la mano del chico con fuerza.

-¿Permiso? ¿Desde cuando se tiene que pedir permiso para usar unos simples escalones?-Ash miraba furiosamente al joven frente a él, mientras se interponía entre el joven aquel, y Dawn, no sabia por que pero sentía la necesidad de proteger a su amiga, así que también apretó su mano sobre la de la chica tratando de hacerle saber que todo saldría bien, inmediatamente la chica se sintió a salvo.

-Pues sucede que esas escaleras son MI TERRITORIO, así que tendrás que pagar por pasar, o retarme a una batalla pokémon, pero la verdad no te lo recomiendo, se nota que eres bastante débil así que solo paga y lárgate

-¡Pika, pika Pikachu!- El pokemon estaba claramente enfadado gritándole al molesto tipo, mientras pequeñas descargas salían de su cuerpo.

-No es tu territorio… ¡esto solo es un paso para llegar a la playa no le pertenece a nadie!- Dawn grito detrás de Ash

- Mira niña tu deberías guardar silencio y sentirte halagada de que yo Trey te dirija la palabra… es mas te daré la oportunidad de que dejes a este inepto y puedas venir con migo para que conozcas a un entrenador de verdad-Trey miraba lascivamente a la peliazul.

- ¡Piplup! ¡Piplup! ¡Piii!- el pequeño azul escapo de los brazos de Dawn, (que lo había tomado para protegerlo cuando aquel chico llego) y se lanzo en un ataque hacia el chico del cabello morado.

En un rápido movimiento Trey saco una pokeball y casi inmediatamente un Luxio apareció en un destello de luz roja, Piplup no llego a tocar al muchacho, pues un fuerte Spark lo arrojo lejos mientras el pingüino se retorcía por la electricidad en su cuerpo.

Piplup cayó a los pies de su dueña quien se apresuró a abrazarlo.

-Piplup ¿estas bien?

-Piii…-el pokemon apenas respondió en un susurro

-Lastimaste a mi Piplup

- Ese maldito pollo me ataco, deberías estar agradecida de que todavía siga vivo… es mas como pago deberías salir con migo.

-Deja de decir eso yo jamás cambiaria a Ash….-Dawn guardo silencio de repente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, miro a su amigo por si este hubiera dado cuenta, pero Ash tenia cosas mas urgentes en que pensar así que no se dio por enterado.

-Como sea tendrán que pagar por pasar o tener un duelo con migo pero la verdad no se los recomiendo, pareces bastante débil, además si peleo contigo no será tan fácil cuando te venza, que es lo que pasara, tendrás que darme algo… ¿qué te parece tu novia?

-Déjala en paz, ella no es un objeto y yo jamás jugaría con su vida-Dawn se quedo en blanco por unos segundos mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse, mientras Ash seguía hablando con Trey- Si eres un entrenador, que la verdad no actúas como uno, apostemos dinero, que es como se debe hacer

-Mmmm se me olvidaba que ustedes ignorantes plebeyos pelean por dinero… yo lo hago por poder.

-Yo no soy un plebeyo-grito Ash, pero en su interior se preguntaba que significaba esa palabra- Y vas a seguir hablando o tengo que enseñarte a usar una pokeball.-Ash podía ser muy hiriente cuando se lo proponía.

-Pues hagámoslo a tu manera… que te parecen 200 000 pokeyens-

_**N.D.A: Según mis cuentas si una lata de refresco cuesta 300 pokeyens en el juego, y en este mundo mas o menos $8 pesos se divide 300/8=37.5 así tenemos que un peso equivale a 37.5 pokeyens, y pensé que la moneda de México estaba devaluada, así que Trey esta apostando algo así como 5333 pesos. **_

Trey esperaba que Ash se retractara pues la cantidad era absurda, él estaba acostumbrado a usar aquella táctica, cada vez que algún entrenador pasaba por aquel sitio, él lo retaba a un duelo o a pagar peaje, la mayoría aceptaba un duelo pero al escuchar de la cantidad, sentían miedo de la confianza que Trey tenia en si mismo así que mejor optaban por pagar para pasar.

-Me parece bien, si quieres perder todo tu dinero por mi mejor –Ash tenia una sonrisa cargada de confianza en si mismo.

Dawn miro nerviosa a Ash, aunque el chico acostumbraba a traer grandes cantidades de dinero, se había gastado una buena parte en la cuenta del hotel, que en realidad fue un capricho para Dawn.

La actitud de Ash enfureció tanto a Trey que lanzando una bolsa repleta del dinero a los pies del pelinegro exclamo:

-¡Eh ahí el dinero!. Ahora las reglas, solo un combate, solo un pokemon, el que gane se lo lleva todo

Fue una suerte que Trey estuviese tan nervioso, pues si se hubiera detenido a meditar se habría dado cuenta que Ash tendría que haber mostrado su parte de la apuesta.

-Yo elijo a Luxio

-Yo elijo a Pikachu- Ash sabia que utilizar otro pokemon era ridículo, para este entonces Pikachu se encontraba echando chispas, literalmente, salían pequeñas chispas azules y amarillas del cuerpo del ratón.

Los dos entrenadores se alejaron uno del otro para dejar un espacio para la batalla, al contrario los pokémons saltaron dentro de la zona de guerra.

Los entrenadores se miraron a los ojos, Trey esperaba que con los insultos que había dicho Ash se encontrara enojado y a su vez descontrolado, pero se sorprendió al ver al chico de la gorra roja totalmente quieto y relajado, Trey a su vez estaba temblando de furia y de nervios pues hacia mucho que no tenia una batalla y no sabia si seria capas de manejarla, nunca se había enfrentado con un entrenador como Ash.

Ash sí estaba enojado, pero tres años de experiencia (ahora tenia trece años) le habían demostrado que la mejor manera de enfocar el enojo era utilizándolo en batalla, así que se acercó a Pikachu y susurrándole al oído lo calmo totalmente. Ahora pokemon y entrenador estaban totalmente relajados pero listos para la pelea.

-Crunch- Trey grito con todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos.

Luxio se lanzo contra su pequeño rival con las fauces abiertas, pero antes de que llegara a morder al pequeño ratón Ash le indico que utilizase Quick Attack, y justo en el instante en que el perro lanzo la dentellada, Pikachu esquivo el ataque con una velocidad impresionante corriendo hacia el lado derecho del canido, pero antes de que se alejara siquiera un poco…

-Iron Tail, Pikachu

… inmediatamente éste dio media vuelta con la cola brillando plateadamente, Pikachu salto para darle en la espalda con su ataque pero para sorpresa de Ash, Trey ordeno un Discharge, que funciono como un poderoso imán que arrojo a Pikachu lejos de él.

Las dos criaturas salieron despedidas en direcciones contrarias Luxio freno con sus cuatro patas, y a la orden de Crunch salió corriendo para atrapar a Pikachu antes de que éste tocara el suelo.

-¡Pikachu, Iron Tail, aprovecha la gravedad!

Al utilizar Iron Tail, la cola de Pikachu se hacia muy pesada, y el ratón, aprovechando su caída, maniobró para que todo el peso recayera contra su oponente, dándole un impactante golpe en el hocico de Luxio, derribándolo al mismo tiempo que le hacia un grave daño en el rostro del animal.

Pikachu se alejó de un brinco, para quedar a una distancia donde podría esquivar o atacar con la misma facilidad, mientras Luxio seguía en el suelo resentido por el poderoso ataque.

-¿Qué haces tirado? ¡Levántate Inútil perro!

-No debes gritarle de esa manera- Dawn le espetó muy molesta y horrorizada

- ¡Tu no te metas! Y de una vez levántate Luxio utiliza Thunder Fang

Luxio con infinito esfuerzo se levanto lentamente, una vez de pie se lanzo con sus colmillos totalmente electrificados contra Pikachu, Ash se había quedado inmóvil, mirando la crueldad con la que Trey trataba a su compañero, y luego quedo tan impresionado por el valor de Luxio al levantarse, que aunque tuvo tiempo de sobra para evitar el ataque, no dio ningún comando a Pikachu, este que a su vez estaba mirando a su rival también se había quedado paralizado observando la tenacidad del pokemon que acababa de derribar.

Entonces cuando ambos reaccionaron, Pikachu y Ash ya era demasiado tarde, Luxio mordió a Pikachu en el hombro, provocando no solo una herida, si no también una descarga que lo hizo gritar de dolor, Ash saliendo de su asombro indica a su amigo que utilice Thunderbolt, Luxio no tuvo tiempo de soltar a su presa, así que recibió el trueno directamente dentro de si, lo cual resulto en arrojarlo con una fuerza inmensa y totalmente electrificado, cayendo pesadamente contra una roca.

Pikachu libre de la mordida se prepara en posición de pelea, aunque tanto él como Ash piensan que el combate ya se termino, pues el perro que se encuentra tirado sobre el suelo, no da señales de quererse levantar.

-¿Cómo demonios pudo vencerte un tonto ratón, que eres estúpido? ¡Levántate bestia inútil y ataca!

-Esto ya a terminado… déjalo descansar-comento Ash sombríamente

-Sí¡ Luxio dio lo mejor de si, déjalo en paz- Dawn gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras cargaba a su Piplup que seguía desmayado a causa del ataque de Luxio, sin embargo ni siquiera ella trataría así al pokemon- mejor será que lo guardes en su pokeball o si no…

Dawn enmudeció de repente mientras todos veían como Luxio una vez mas se ponía de pie con extrema dificultad ya en un estado lamentable.

-Si que tardaste… ahora ¡Wild charge!

El pokemon se cargo a si mismo de energía mientras se disponía a arremeter contra Pikachu, Ash hubiera ordenado a Pikachu que solo lo esquivara, pero la mirada de Luxio demostraba valor y orgullo, y le pareció que le faltaría al respeto si no utilizaba un ataque para vencerlo.

-Pikachu…-Ash no quería dar el comando pero se forzó a si mismo-Volt Tackle

Pikachu que se disponía a correr lejos del perro, se quedo mirando a su entrenador con cara de asombro, él no quería lastimar seriamente a Luxio, pero después de mirar a su amigo humano, decidió obedecer, así que también cargándose de electricidad, se dispuso a embestir al perro, Luxio por su parte tardo mucho en reunir la suficiente energía así que le dio tiempo a Pikachu de realizar lo anterior.

Cuando los dos pokémons estuvieron listos se lanzaron uno contra otro, corrieron y antes de golpearse saltaron para impactarse en el aire… quedaron suspendidos gracias a la fuerza eléctrica que resulto del choque de ambos, pero solo duro unos segundos pues inmediatamente Luxio fue repelido contra un árbol, mientras que Pikachu caía ágilmente sobre sus patas totalmente ileso.

Un silencio se apodero de todos, mientras miraban el cuerpo malherido de Luxio.

-Bien… eh ganado- Ash recogió la bolsa de dinero que Trey insolentemente había arrojado a sus pies y con un gesto llamo a Pikachu, quien se acercó corriendo contento de estar en brazos de su amigo.

-¿¡Estas bien amigo!-Ash toco suavemente la herida que Pikachu tenia, pero se dio cuenta de que no era nada grave.

-pika, pika-

-Y tú, será mejor que lleves a Luxio a un centro pokémon- le dijo con infinito rencor a Trey.

Pero Trey estaba como loco ordenándole a su Luxio que se levantara.

-Vamos arriba perezoso, que para eso te tengo, atácalos y recupera mi dinero.

Dawn hacia rato que estaba llorando al ver tal maltrato por parte de ese arrogante joven.

-¡Ya cállate! y déjalo en paz idiota¡- las palabras sorprendieron mucho a Ash, pues jamás había visto a la alegre Dawn decir una mala palabra-Los pokémons deben ser tratados con amor y respeto…

Pero de nuevo fue interrumpida por Luxio que una vez mas se levantaba en contra de toda lógica.

-¡Wild Charge!-grito desesperadamente el chico de cabello morado.

Increíblemente Luxio trato de obedecer la orden de su entrenador, pero al cargarse de energía se electrocuto así mismo antes de poder siquiera moverse, con esta última descarga el canido cayó definitivamente desfallecido. Al verlo en esta situación Trey en un arrebato de furia, corrió hacia su pokemon y le dio una brutal patada, y mientras gritaba estupideces, se preparo para asestarle un segundo golpe, pero antes de que tocara al pokemon, una pokeball, toco a Luxio y en un destello rojo lo absorbió dentro, después la pokeball emitió el característico pitido, para domar al pokemon, y después ante la asombrada mirada de todos la pokeball desapareció.

_**N.D.A: Recuerden que tanto en el juego como en la serie si un entrenador ya tiene su Party completa (ósea su equipo de seis pokémons), en cuanto atrapa a un séptimo, este desparece para ser tele transportado al laboratorio del Profesor Oak. **_

Trey se volvió totalmente loco y corrió hacia Ash.

-¿Como pudiste hacer eso? Devuélvelo es mio…-pero los gritos fueron silenciados por Ash quien le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que hizo que Trey cayera al suelo, cuando se incorporo tenia el labio roto y una mirada de incredulidad.

-Escucha esto y escucha muy bien, tú no mereces tener un pokemon, y menos uno tan valiente como Luxio, olvídate de él, él no es tuyo, por que jamás te perteneció, los pokémons son nuestros compañeras no esclavos, si te acercas de nuevo a Luxio, yo… …mejor lárgate-Ash tenia una mirada seria que Dawn nunca le había visto, pero que le quedaba bastante varonil.

Trey parecía que estaría apunto de responderle paro al ver los oscuros ojos de Ash, un escalofrió de miedo recorrió su espalda, así que como pudo se levanto del suelo y echo a correr.

Cuando la figura del presumido chico se perdió en la distancia, Dawn se acercó a Ash que todavía estaba temblando de ira.

-¿Ash, te encuentras bien?-Dawn puso con mucho cuidado una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

Después de un rato el pelinegro, lanzo un gran suspiro para tranquilizarse.

-Supongo que si… ahora lo mas importante es llegar a un centro pokemon, quiero hablar con el profesor Oak, además quiero que revisen a Pikachu, y también a Piplup-

-Tienes razón… - a Dawn se le había olvidado por un momento Piplup, pues quedo bastante conmocionada al ver como Ash pudo atrapar a un pokemon que ya tenía entrenador.

-Y tú amigo… gracias por esforzarte-Ash abrazó a su pokemon mientras este se acorrucaba en el pecho de su entrenador.

-Pika, pika- dijo el amarillo cansado mientras lanzaba un gran bostezo.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron devuelta al hotel, mientras caminaban un silencio se hizo presente, los dos entrenadores tenían las mismas preguntas en la cabeza, ¿Cómo es que se podía atrapar un pokemon que ya no era salvaje?, ¿Era ilegal hacerlo?, ¿Les traería problemas lo que acababa de suceder?

Dawn estaba observando a su compañero, que estaba sumido en su propia mente, y por instinto camino a su lado mientras le sujetaba la mano, Ash que reacciono a la caricia, regreso a la realidad, mirando a la chica que le sonreía, supo que ella lo apoyaría aunque se hubiera convertido en un "ladrón de pokémon", devolviéndole la sonrisa y con el animo renovado, caminaron hasta el hotel tomados de la mano en total silencio, pero con una confianza ciega uno en el otro, y aunque les tomo media hora el retorno, a Dawn le pareció que solo habían caminado un par de minutos.


End file.
